explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
True Q
' |image= |series= |production= 40276-232 |producer(s)= |story= |script= René Echevarria |director= Robert Scheerer |imdbref=tt0708834 |guests=John de Lancie as Q''', Olivia d'Abo as '''Amanda Rogers, John P. Connolly as Orn Lote |previous_production=Schisms |next_production=Rascals |episode=TNG S06E06 |airdate= 26 October 1992 |previous_release=Schisms |next_release=Rascals |story_date(s)=Stardate 46192.3 (2369) |previous_story=Schisms |next_story=Rascals }} =Summary= The Enterprise brings aboard a young Starfleet intern, Amanda Rogers, who plans to study biological sciences under Dr. Crusher. The crew soon finds that Amanda has unusual abilities such as redirecting a falling cargo crate to avoid injury to Commander Riker, and the ability to contain an explosion in the warp core. Q appears and reveals that Amanda is actually a member of the Q Continuum, having been conceived by two other Q when they opted to take on human forms and hide their Q-enabled abilities. Q has arrived to teach Amanda how to harness her powers, as well as to decide whether to return to the Q Continuum, or remain living a normal human life. Captain Picard, suspicious of Q's motives, orders Lt. Commander Data to investigate Amanda's parents. He finds that they died from a freak tornado in their Kansas home, something that would be nearly impossible with Earth's weather modification network. Picard asks Q about this, and Q reveals that the Continuum, having seen Amanda's parents as a threat, killed them while they were in mortal form. Picard forces Q to reveal his true intentions: to determine if Amanda is truly a Q, or if she is a Q-human hybrid, in which case he has orders to destroy her. Picard argues with Q, and eventually Q agrees to give Amanda the choice of joining the Q Continuum or remain living as a human and voluntarily avoid using any of her "Q" powers. As Amanda contemplates her choice, the ship receives a distress call from a nearby planet where their ionic anti-pollution systems are failing rapidly, which would flood the atmosphere and block out the sun. The Enterprise crew races to help the inhabitants, but cannot keep up with the failures. Q taunts Amanda that should she not join the Continuum, it would be very difficult to resist the urges in using her powers in cases such as this. Amanda makes her choice and uses her abilities to restore the planet's atmosphere to normal, saving its inhabitants. Q prepares to take Amanda to the Q Continuum, but she demands time to explain her new situation to her adoptive parents and to say goodbye to the crew, fearing that she will not see them again, particularly Dr. Crusher, who reminds her that as part of the Q Continuum, she can do anything she wants. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Amanda arriving at the shuttlebay on her own, despite Dr. Crusher stating that Nurse Ogawa will help bring the tricorders. Ogawa may have been delayed/called away. Nit Central # Josh M on Wednesday, April 18, 2001 - 9:35 pm: Does Picard ever ask Q what happened to Vash? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, June 13, 2001 - 4:59 pm: No, Josh, the subject never comes up again between them. The only nod to that bit of continuity is Q-Less (DS9). # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 1:29 am: To prepare Amanda for meeting Q, they have Crusher speak with her first. She also meets later with Crusher after her first meeting with him. Shouldn’t Troi be in on this? Have you forgotten how Troi got angry with Q for freezing Tasha during the Farpoint Trial? # When Picard mentions how Q put his crew on trial for the crimes of humanity, Q says the jury’s still out on that. That’s funny. Q told Riker in Act 2 of the episode Q Who that they were exonerated. Brian Fitzgerald on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 1:55 pm: I believe that I've pointed this out before, but Q says lots of things that aren't true. It seems completely in character to lie back in Q Who because they were hanging it over his head that he put them on trial. ScottN on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 3:16 pm: Any Q episode after "Hide and Q" is a nit, because Q agreed on behalf of the continuum to butt out of humanity's affairs. Of course, it would be just like Q to lie about that, too! :) ''NarkS on Sunday, June 17, 2001 - 5:12 pm: '' "Q says lots of things that aren't true." Death Wish (VOY) would contradict that, although it's from a conversation between Q and Janeway. I can understand Q lying if he's a liar, but wouldn't Janeway remember this in pronouncing him unable to lie? (I could make so many comments to explain this, but I'll leave it to you) # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 5:12 am: If they are testing tricorders shouldn't they test them on something which doesn't change over a period of minutes? Crusher runs one Tricorder over Amanda and tells her to compare those findings against the findings of the other Tricorders, but heart rate, breathing and other things in the human body can change over a short period of time. So the findings of a Tricorder run five minutes later may show different findings, but still be correct. It seems to me that the best way to run such a test would be to run two Tricorders at the same time over herself and check the findings against each other. If the Tricorder in the left hand has findings different from the Tricorder in the right hand then one must be wrong. How would you know which one was wrong? # So did Q just leave Vash to fend for herself on some planet in the Gamma quadrant while he judged Amanda's abilities? Duke of Earl Grey on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 3:49 pm: The events from Q-Less suggest to me that not only did he leave Vash to fend for herself, but he did it early on and didn't ever go back to the Gamma Quadrant for her. Seniram Either that, or he arranged it so she wouldn't notice he had gone. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, December 05, 2002 - 8:32 am: I don't see why he couldn't be in two places at once. He is, after all, quasi-omnipotent. Rene on Thursday, December 05, 2002 - 8:29 pm: And he was in two places at once in that Voyager episode. Sure, it was in the same room, but still… Heck, it might even explain how he could be dating that other Q AND going around with Vash. # Couldn't a machine be programmed to run the test on bacilli mitosis? Are these new bacilli? Shouldn't doctors have already run tests to determine which nutrients would work best? Or was all this just a 'make work' assignment for Amanda? It's probably part of her training routine. # The tornado killed Amanda's parents in their house. So where was Amanda when this happened? She couldn't have been at school or a friend's house, because she was just a baby when they died. She could have been in another part of the house, which was left relatively undamaged. # Jesse on Monday, November 17, 2003 - 10:22 am: One thing that bothers me is, why is Q in human form, using human words, to teach Amanda to be Q? I thought that the Q were so far above us that explaining Q things in mortal terms would be impossible. Wouldn't they revert to their "natural states" for this kind of lesson? Duke of Earl Grey on Monday, November 17, 2003 - 10:35 am: It's been a while since I've seen the episode, but as I recall, Q tried to take Amanda to the Q Continuum with him, but she resisted him (flinging him against the wall in the process), so he decided to stay aboard the Enterprise. However, he still kept telling Amanda things like, "It would be so much easier for me to explain things if you came with me to the continuum." ' # ''Q2 on Monday, July 17, 2006 - 3:39 pm: It seems hard to believe that Q can't just take Amanda with him when he first tries to. He is presumably at the height of his powers, while she is just discovering hers. Yet she slams him into a wall and he gives up the idea and decides to play it nicey-nice, just like the humans want him to. Of course if he had taken her, we'd be instantly deprived of all of the regular cast, definitely forbidden for a TV series. '''Maybe he realised that the more he tried to force her, the more determined she would be to resist. # Andre Reichenbacher (Amr) on Monday, April 26, 2010 - 12:45 pm: I wondered why Q did not just take away Amanda's powers, so she would be human. Why was this not an option? Isn't this what she wanted? She saved that planet by cleaning up their atmosphere, and Q felt she should go to the Continuum just because of that? What's the deal here? Perhaps she decided it would be prudent for her to visit the continuum, if only to stop Q pressurising her about it. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation